The Sunny Sequel
by olive.and.well
Summary: Set 11 years after "The End," the Baudelaires get ready for an important day. Sunny and Beatrice do not remember anything from when they were infants. Violet faces an internal conflict. Klaus and his fiancee reminiscence on their past and plan their future. A familiar face seeks redemption. New mysteries arise as Sunny seeks answers.
1. Chapter One

One of the best feelings in the world, dear reader, is the feeling of accomplishment. There is nothing like looking back at all your hard work and admiring the finished product. For Sunny Baudelaire, this feeling was few and far between. That is why, when she finished a hard project, she had to look back and sigh _finally_.

"_Finally_," Sunny whispered to herself. She stepped back to admire her beautiful creation. She smiled and examined every intricate detail that took her the whole day.

She knew the cake needed to go into a freezer to preserve it for the big day, but she needed a moment to marvel at it. The cake itself was not too big, not too small. It was white with seafoam accents and small nautical designs.

"Not too bad," an unexpected voice chimed in from behind, startling her. "Not too bad for a thirteen-year-old."

"Oh, stop it, Klaus," Sunny rolled her eyes and laughed. She turned to see her brother leaning on the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ah, you know I don't mean it. You are incredibly talented. And _this_," he gestured to the cake. "I couldn't have done anything this magnificent at your age, that's for sure."

Sunny looked at him strangely. Klaus never talked much about himself when he was a child. She was worried that he was hiding something. Well, to be more precise, she always felt like there was a big story about their childhood that she was never told. Not by Klaus or their older sister, Violet. Sunny felt a weird sense of unease every time her or Beatrice, their younger sister, asked about the past. Violet and Klaus always seemed to give half answers to every question, like they knew more.

She decided to brush it off. Maybe if she didn't push it, he would tell her more. But he didn't.

"We should get this into the freezer. Let me help you," Klaus smiled and came over to help her transport it.

"Oh wait. The dome. I need to cover it," Sunny remembered and grabbed the dome from another table.

Once it was stored, they both worked on cleaning up the kitchen.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it is bad luck for the groom to see the cake before the wedding?"

He paused and shook his head, smiling. "I don't think so. I've never read anything on anything like that."

"Oh. Let's hope not."

"Don't worry, Sunny, everything will work out smoothly tomorrow, you will see," said Klaus. He wiped down the counter and threw the rag in the sink.

As they finished cleaning up, Sunny took her ribbon out of her long blonde hair and shook it out. She turned out the lights on their way out.

"Okay," she thought out loud, "It's late. You need sleep. Your wedding day is tomorrow."

"You're right. Of course, it is the groom's job to be radiant on his wedding day," he joked.

"Good night, Klaus," Sunny rolled her eyes and headed towards her room down the hall.

He bid her goodnight and headed up the stairs to his room.

Sunny brushed her teeth as quietly as she could, not to wake Beatrice. They had separate rooms, but shared a bathroom. She looked at her teeth in the mirror. She remembered a picture of herself from when she was an infant. They used to be _very_ sharp until she lost them all and her dull adult teeth came in. The only exception were her canines, which still retained their sharpness. _Like a vampire freak_, she used to think. Or maybe, they were more wolf-like.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. It was quite late at that point and she had almost fallen asleep when she heard a quiet knock on her door.

"Beatrice?" Sunny asked, half-asleep. Beatrice used to knock on her door when she had nightmares, but not since she turned twelve at least.

"Sunny? I heard you walk down the hall. It's Violet. I… I can't sleep. Can I come in?" Violet whispered. She seemed off, like something was wrong.

Sunny sat up. "Of course."

Violet came in and sat on the bed while Sunny turned on the lamp. Violet looked at her sister with an aura that made her uneasy. She looked like she had been crying.

"Is something wrong, Vi?" Sunny wondered. Now she was worried.

Violet looked like she was dying to tell her every secret about their past. Her eyes looked like her soul was aching. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Violet's eyes were hurt and seemingly screaming to tell Sunny something important. Sunny's eyes were searching for answers. _Anything_.

Finally, Violet spoke. "It's silly."

"Obviously it's not. Why are you up?"

"Why are _you_ up?" Violet threw the question back.

"I was finishing the cake. Tell me what's wrong," anger rose in her chest. She couldn't believe how obviously Violet and Klaus were hiding something from her.

"I… I just… I don't know if I can do tomorrow."

"_Do tomorrow_? Violet, our brother is getting married tomorrow. We need to be happy. I know I am. Why aren't you?" Sunny was mixed with feelings of worry and annoyance. _Just tell me_.

Violet sighed, annoyed with herself. "Just. Never mind. I am happy for him. I promise. I'm going to try and go back to bed. Night, Sunny."

Sunny had nothing to say back and just waited for Violet to turn off the lamp and close the door. She tried to shake off the weird conversation and focus on the next day.

"If she can't tell me," she told herself, "then she should not bring me into it." _Because it's not fair_.


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own these characters.**

**Trigger warning: brief mention of anxiety and nightmares**

**I appreciate feedback!**

**\- Olive**

Violet Baudelaire often found herself staring at the ceiling at night. She couldn't control her nightmares. Most every horrible event from her teenage years was out of her control. She could not shake the feeling of them following her.

She remembered when Sunny and Beatrice started to grow a little older. She thought, for sure, that Sunny would remember every horrible thing Count Olaf did to them. The disguises, the schemes, everything. She was a bright baby, after all.

"Infantile amnesia," Klaus told her one morning at the breakfast table. Sunny and Beatrice were still getting ready for the day.

"What is that?" Violet asked.

"I read a book on psychology pretty recently. One thing that was mentioned is infantile amnesia. That's the phenomenon of forgetting memories from before you were about two to four."

It made sense to her, even though she had never thought it had a name. "I guess none of us remember when we were babies."

"Exactly," Klaus said. He walked to the kitchen counter and flipped on the coffee machine. "We should tell them everything that happened to us."

Violet thought about it. "No. There is no reason to tell them now. They are so young."

"Violet," Klaus pleaded. "This was our parents' biggest mistake. They kept VFD from us. They kept the schism away. We were in the dark. This is our chance to right that wrong."

"A few years ago, I would have said the same thing, but now," she looked away from him. "I have nightmares. Anxieties. I wish I could go back to the state of being before everything."

Klaus looked at his sister in disbelief. "Our parents' deaths were not our fault. There is nothing we can do about it. I am happy here in this house, living with my sisters. But don't think I don't get nightmares myself."

Violet sighed. "You are right. So many questions could have been answered if our parents have told us the truth. I'm the one who's not ready to tell them. Not yet. One day we can tell them together, okay?"

The coffee machine stopped and Klaus grabbed his cup from underneath. He sat down at the table. "Okay, Vi. We'll tell them together. One day we will."

That conversation with her brother played over in her head a lot. She knew she would never be ready. She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. Eleven years have passed since they left the island. She was twenty seven and her brother's wedding was tomorrow. Her long black hair draped her shoulders elegantly. Her pale skin and baby blue eyes contrasted the dark circles under her eyes, a side effect of little sleep.

She wasn't ready for the wedding. She was quite content for the couple and very happy for her brother. There was just something about white veil occasions that rubbed her the wrong way. _What is it that I hate about wedding so much?_ she would often think sarcastically. _Ah, yes. Count Olaf tried to marry me at fourteen. That's what it is._

She ran her cold fingers under the warm tap and splashed her face. She heard Sunny's door close down the hall. She thought maybe Sunny would still be up perfecting every detail on the cake. She always put her soul into everything she did.

Violet peeked down the hall. Their doors were closed. She took a deep breath and shakily whispered to herself "I'm going to tell her now. Everything."

With every intent to tell Sunny the whole truth, she crept down the hall and knocked on her door. She did this despite promising Klaus that they would tell both girls together. The timing just felt right to her.

"Beatrice?" She heard from the inside.


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not own these characters.**

**Finally had some time to update! Yay!**

**I'm finally telling you guys who Klaus is marrying. Hopefully, if you didn't ship it before, you will after reading this chapter!**

**-Olive**

When Klaus got upstairs to his room, he paused and looked around. It was pretty empty, void of everything that was him. He was not a flashy person, but he liked to keep his room neat. He added personal touches to everything. The bookshelf in his room had books of many types and his desk had trinkets from places he traveled. The room he stood in the night before his wedding felt more like a spare room. This would be his last night in the house with his sisters before he moved into the cosy city home with his wife.

The house they lived in for years was a spacious house by the beach. They didn't have neighbors. They didn't really want them either. The house was perfect because each sibling had their own room. They shared a large library off the kitchen for lounging and gaining knowledge. The house was left for them in their parents' will. Technically, it was off limits until Violet turned eighteen. Yet, according to the public record, all three siblings were dead and Beatrice was never born. So, they moved in when Violet was sixteen and Klaus was fourteen. There were many legal loopholes to maneuver.

It helped that Klaus was a lawyer. Well, he was a family lawyer. In specific, he liked to help children get out of troubling situations. He wanted to help as many children as he could because he and his siblings rarely got help in their own situations. He knew he always loved law, so it only made sense that he pursued it. On days when he didn't go into the city to work, he helped school Sunny and Beatrice.

Violet also helped school them. She worked in the city as a handyworker. Her business was quite successful. Unlike others, she was very good at solving odd problems with creativity.

That night, Klaus got ready for bed. His heart felt warm and his dopey smile stayed as he got into bed.

He took off his glasses, looked at the ceiling, and whispered "I'm getting married tomorrow."

He remembered falling in love with Fiona. At first it was so easy. They would share many moments aboard the _Queequeg_. Fiona taught Klaus many things. She taught him how to navigate using sonar. She taught him how to grow certain species of mushrooms even when there was no sunlight. She even taught him how to swim ("I'm right here, Klaus, and I won't let you drown. I promise."). Klaus taught Fiona how to sit in silence and look up at the stars. Many times they would act goofy together. One time, they even switched glasses to see if Violet would notice. She noticed immediately and rolled her eyes playfully. She noticed their feelings for each other seemingly before they even did.

After they were separated, Klaus tried his hardest to forgive Fiona for going with Count Olaf. When he tried to forgive her, he realized he couldn't until he saw her again. He knew he would never see her again, so he tried to forget her altogether. That part hurt the most, knowing how much he wanted to forgive her but not being able to.

After arriving on Briny Beach, Klaus pushed Fiona out of his mind long enough to keep his sisters safe. As the events at the last safe place folded out, he found it easier to focus on his sisters. By the time Beatrice joined their family, Klaus only thought about Fiona on starry nights.

One specific night hit the hardest. That night, they celebrated Violet's birthday. She had turned sixteen that day. They didn't do much that day but reminisce and make plans for how they would get off the island in a few days. Sunny made a divine cake with the help of Klaus. They put on records and looked up at the stars from the shore. The toddler and baby fell asleep pretty early. Violet and Klaus carried them back to the tree home and put them to bed. Then Violet bid Klaus goodnight and went to her own bed. Klaus cleaned the dishes and felt a dark blue sadness well up in his chest. He snuck out to the beach to clear his head. He visited the graves of Kit and Olaf and looked out to the black waves in the night. He didn't know what had happened to Fiona. At that point, he hadn't seen her in a year. She could have been dead. He looked up at the stars as tears streamed down his face. He used to look at the stars silently with Fiona just like that.

When the day finally came for them to leave the island, everything was prepared. The _Beatrice_ was packed with enough supplies to get them to the mainland. After they got there, they didn't know what they would do. They weren't sure who survived the fire versus who didn't or who was trustworthy versus who wasn't. They hadn't had communication with anyone for a year. They just knew they needed to get there. Just after getting away from the island, a horrible storm threw them off course. Many of their supplies fell overboard.

"There has to be something that we can do!" Violet screamed through the heavy rain. She held a trembling Sunny in her arms. She was scouring her brain for ideas on how to get out of this one. Klaus tried to think of anything as well while holding tightly to Beatrice. For once, neither of them knew what to do. It looked like the end. He put his arm around Violet, trying to calm her down. The four of them held each other, prepared to give up yet thinking of ways to avoid being engulfed in the storm. Suddenly, before them popped up the top of a familiar submarine. Violet rejoiced as Klaus' heart dropped.

The hatch opened and the frantic voice of Fiona called out "You four had better get on board!"

Violet climbed down first and Klaus handed the children to her. A voice in his head repeated _she's alive, she's alive, she's alive_ as he did so. He climbed down to the sight of Violet hugging Fiona while crying, thanking her for the rescue. Fiona hugged her back reassuringly and said "You guys are safe now. No need to worry."

Fiona looked over Violet's shoulder and met Klaus' eyes. She let go of Violet and wiped away her tears. Violet felt the tension between the two of them and excused herself to put the children to sleep. The day had been hard on everyone.

When Fiona and Klaus were alone, they stood for a few drawn-out seconds. Both of them were tense.

Fiona broke the silence, "Klaus, I am so sorry. I-"

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "You're alive" in her ear. She hugged him back. They melted into a sobbing mess together.

That evening, Fiona and Fernald prepared dinner for everyone. The six of them sat around the black wooden table, catching each other up on the last insane year of their lives.

"Olaf went with you to the island?" Fernald asked, surprised yet not at the same time.

Violet laughed, "He sure did. Isn't that crazy? We just went with him and wound up on the island. He was so ornery that he was put into a birdcage to keep him away from everyone else."

Fernald laughed, "Someone finally did it, huh?"

"Actually, I want to know," Klaus started. "Why did you work for him anyways? That's what never made sense to me."

Fernald thought for a second. "You know, I ran away years ago because I was young and I didn't agree with our stepfather's ways. I did terrible things which led to terrible consequences." That point, he gestured with one hook that replaced his hand to the other. "I met Olaf at a low place in my life. I thought he actually cared about me but now I know he was incapable of that. Except with Kit, of course."

"He died next to Kit, you know," said Violet.

A bittersweet smile appeared on Fernald's face. He cared about Olaf more than Olaf could reciprocate. He found tranquility knowing Olaf found peace next to the only person he could ever love.

An impromptu moment of silence fell across the room. Everyone knew that even though Olaf found happiness, he was no closer to redemption. He hurt everyone in the room (and even beyond) in at least one way.

"Meh. So tell me more about what sounds like a cult, I'm assuming?" Fernald broke the silence with a lighthearted air.

The night went on. They were completely caught up and the children began to yawn. The little party started to disband. Fiona and Fernald volunteered to get the kids ready for bed. Violet and Klaus cleaned the kitchen. Everyone said goodnight to each other.

Once everyone was in bed, Klaus stayed up a little later to think. He sat in a chair in their small library, flipping through a book of mushroom photography. He wasn't reading the captions. He only looked at the pictures.

"Klaus? Are you alright?"

Klaus jumped a little and looked at the entrance way. Fernald was standing there. Klaus could see how bad he felt for running with Count Olaf for so long. He felt his guilt.

"Yes. I'm okay." He gestured for Fernald to join him. "I'm thinking about it all."

Fernald sat down in the other chair and sighed. "You and I are a lot alike." Klaus looked at him, confused so he continued. "I have waited for Fiona to go to sleep so I could stay up and think many times."

"Oh," Klaus smiled. The two of them have never had a real conversation before. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if Fernald hadn't been so obedient to Olaf in the past. He asked the question he really wanted to ask earlier. "Did you fall in love with him?"

This surprised Fernald. "Uh, um, uh," he didn't know what to say. "Yeah. That's why I stuck around. I know you can't imagine why I cared so much for that monster." He looked away, ashamed.

"It's in the past. It's okay," reassured Klaus. His voice was gentle.

"But what you and Fiona have, Klaus. It's not like that at all."

This time, Klaus was taken aback. "Oh um-"

"Don't deny it. You two should talk about it tomorrow. She cares about you a lot. I promise."

"We will. Thanks."

Fernald got up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Fernald was leaving, Klaus added, "You're a good brother you know."

Fernald paused for a second. He didn't believe him but it felt nice.

The next day, Klaus and Fiona confessed their feelings. They both apologized for things that were their fault and even things that weren't. They fell deeply in love. Nearly every night, they would climb to the surface and watch the stars in silence. The colder the nights became, the closer they would be.

One night, Klaus finally said what he meant to say. "I love you. And I can never lose you again."

Fiona looked at him lovingly and pushed his hair aside. "I love you, Klaus."

They kissed under millions of stars.

"And I can never lose you again."


End file.
